


With you I know that I'm good for something

by Del (goddessdel)



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Episode: s08e01 Deep Breath, F/M, Luna University, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 17:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2237784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddessdel/pseuds/Del
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>River's using her lesson time to read banned books on time travel when the front hall door opens and the Doctor bursts in, scanning the room quickly and then barking out, "River Song. With me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	With you I know that I'm good for something

**Author's Note:**

> Written: 8/26/14-9/1/14
> 
> Thanks to Becs for the beta and ideas, as always!
> 
> Title from "All or Nothing" by Theory of a Deadman.
> 
> Takes place in the gap between the Doctor collecting his TARDIS and returning to Victorian London to collect Clara.

Even the most advanced physics lecture available to graduate students (and not, strictly speaking, available to undergraduates) proves to be interminably boring. River finds that she's got slightly more patience this go around than she did as Mels, but every time the professor gets something wrong she still itches to leap to her feet and call him out.

 

She's found the best way to quell this urge is to use her time to read books that she's nicked from the restricted section of the university library. If she gets thrown out of the lecture for making a scene, the university will almost certainly stop letting her take her dual graduate courses.

 

River's using her lesson time to read banned books on time travel when the front hall door opens and the Doctor bursts in, scanning the room quickly and then barking out, "River Song. With me."

 

His gaze focuses on her for one powerful moment and River has to bite back the smile that seems determined to spread across her face. Here she was, just wishing for an excuse to get out of her lecture, and here is the Doctor, right on cue - just as he always is.

 

Her professor looks dumbfounded for a moment, staring at the Doctor as though he were a particularly horrifying apparition. The professor rapidly turns an alarming shade of carmine, clearly outraged at the affront. "You can't just barge in here and-"

 

The Doctor just glares at the professor and the poor man's speech trails off to an awkward halt.

 

A nervous titter starts to go through the lecture hall, students not quite daring to whisper about the intense stranger that has just barged into their lesson and taken over.

 

River gathers her books and shoves them into her bag, leaping to her feet and scrambling down the steps to the front of the class. Once he's assured that she's coming, the Doctor spins neatly on his heels (only flaring out his coat slightly this regeneration, bless) and exits the way he came in.

 

River offers her professor a passing, "Family emergency. Urgent." And hardly cares whether he believes her or not.

 

As soon as she exits the door, the Doctor stops and turns back. He opens his mouth and then snaps it shut again before striding right past her and slipping his head back into the lecture hall. "That equation is completely wrong. What are you teaching these students, the ingredients for custard? If you don't want to tear a hole in the space-time continuum, you'd better integrate the imperative function."

 

Satisfied, the Doctor lets the door slam shut for the fourth time in as many minutes, and she can see the slight grin tugging at his mouth when he turns to her, no matter how stern the rest of his face is trying to be. "Hello, dear. I hope you weren't listening to that rot in there. Turn your brain to pudding like everyone else."

 

Biting her lip, River confides, "Not in the slightest, sweetie. I was doing some extracurricular reading."

 

The Doctor snorts. "Oh, don't even start. Quantum mechanics of time travel? Banned for at least three more centuries, and for good reason. Gallivanting through time like some sort of ridiculous cowboys. Humans with time travel. Make a mess of it."

 

Another student shoves past them, bumping them in the process, and the Doctor harrumphs, leaving off his lecture for the moment to grip River's hand tightly and drag her after him down the hallway.

 

Normally she'd protest a bit more at being ordered about, but the Doctor seems to be in a right strop today and River can't deny that she's curious to see what's got him so worked up. He's so deliciously unpredictable when he's in a mood like this.

 

He shoves her into the nearest room, which happens to be the loo.

 

As soon as they're behind closed doors, the Doctor seizes her by both arms and presses her back against one of the stalls. His face is inches from hers, and he watches her probingly. "You've seen this face before then."

 

River rolls her eyes. She'd have pulled out her diary by now if he didn't have such a firm grip on her. "Of course, sweetie."

 

The Doctor glances sharply at the mirror on the wall adjacent to them and then back to River, even more intense to make up for her cavalier tone. "On me?"

 

At that, River arches one eyebrow, her curiosity piqued anew. She's seen this regeneration before, but she was younger then and he was older, she thinks, and they spent most of the time running, as usual. "Where else?"

 

But the Doctor doesn't answer. Instead he closes the gap between them and snogs her, apparently unable to contain himself a moment longer and spoilers be damned.

 

It's probably a very good thing that she's nearly done with her degrees and that she's more than familiar with the Doctor's impulsiveness, in any regeneration.

 

His kiss is as aggressive as his mood, which would mask the fact that he's exploring if River didn't know exactly how he kisses this regeneration versus his previous. This is a strange amalgamation of the two, surprising and just a bit sharp. He kisses her like he wants to devour her - like it's the last time or the first time he ever has. He always tastes faintly of time itself, but it's stronger now, and _oh_ , of course - he's just regenerated.

 

River moans into his mouth and arches her body against his, her arms still frustratingly caught in his grip. She matches his kiss, enjoying the rough, needy edge to it as she helps him learn his new mouth by relearning her own.

 

They break for breath only when it becomes absolutely necessary, and the Doctor rests his forehead against River's as they gasp in sharp lungfuls of air.

 

River sags back to rest against the stall behind her and the Doctor follows her, his grip smoothing into gentle caresses up her bare arms. It's about then that River remembers where they are. Her bag is abandoned on the tile at their feet. "Is there a reason we're in this particular loo, rather than the TARDIS… or my dorm room?"

 

The Doctor huffs but has the grace to look chastened as he straightens and takes in their surroundings. "They were too far."

 

"Impatient," River teases, shoving the Doctor lightly back and crossing to the sink to see about tidying up a bit before they brave the hallways again.

 

She watches him carefully as he follows her, hands settling at her waist. Oh, she's seen this regeneration before, but he's all brand new right now, and River can't resist trying to take him in with new eyes. He's wiry but strong, still as skinny as his last few bodies. Perhaps a bit taller. His hair has gone grey, finally showing a bit of his age. It makes him look distinguished - dangerous. River shivers.

 

Or maybe that's the Doctor's hands edging under the waistband of her skirt. "Oh, I think I'm being dreadfully patient, dear."

 

River arches one eyebrow again and spins around in his arms, his fingers tracing a delightful circle across her bare skin. "How so?"

 

He yanks off her skirt, letting it drop to the floor without a care as he lifts her onto the countertop, and River is so surprised and impressed that she can't even complain that he's just pressed her onto a dirty public sink in just her knickers.

 

His hands move quickly to her thighs, spreading her legs so he can step between them, fingers slipping under the elastic of her knickers and then halting at her sharp intake of breath. The Doctor withdraws, shaking his head. "I don't know what kind of man I am, yet. But I'm not - I don't mean -" he huffs again, irritated at interrupting himself, and meets her eyes steadily. "Is this all right?"

 

"Yes," River answers immediately. "Just - surprising. You're a bit more - forceful, than usual."

 

"You like me forceful."

 

River barely has time to catch her breath at his low, confident tone before he's tugging off her knickers and letting them fall to the floor with her skirt.

 

His hands trail over her gun strapped into the holster on her thigh. He takes it out slowly, pointedly disabling it and tossing it well away from them. River hears it thud against the floor in time with the suddenly rapid beat of her pulse. She doesn't need a gun with him, but there's something quite intense about the way he's stripping her of her clothing and weapons. Deliberate. Her holster meets the same treatment before his hands make their way up her bared thighs, fingers ghosting across her slick folds before he spreads her open.

 

River sucks in a sharp breath at this first, tentative touch. She can't help wriggling closer to the ledge and his hands.

 

The Doctor chuckles, low and filthy. He reaches into his coat with his right hand and pulls out his sonic - the same one his previous regeneration carried - aiming it over his shoulder without looking to lock the door.

 

She wonders if she should tell him that there _isn't_ a lock, but no - more fun to leave that as a surprise. "You've kept the sonic. Still using it to compensate?" River does manage to tease, even as his left hand continues to explore her with feather-light touches that leave her fighting not to hold her breath. It's probably not exactly wise to poke fun at him when he's in a mood like this, but she can't resist.

 

Instead of blushing or huffing, the Doctor merely brings his hand to rest on her thigh, still gripping his sonic as he thumbs through the settings. "There has never been any need to compensate, dear, as you're well aware. Still isn't." He smirks at her, and it is smug and more than a bit wicked. "But if you'd like me to use my sonic…"

 

He twists his wrist just slightly, and suddenly River can feel the low buzz of the sonic just brushing over her clit. River squeezes her eyes shut and whimpers, arching up into the vibration. The Doctor is certainly a master at using all his tools, though she should really tease him more often if this is the result. God, she's never going to be able to look at his sonic the same way again now that he's soniced _her_.

 

"Definitely… not… complaining," she admits, caught up by the subtle sensation and hoping that he'll shift the intensity higher.

 

Instead, the Doctor switches his sonic off and stows it back into his pocket. He settles his hand back on her hip to steady her while his other continues its mercilessly slow path between her legs. "Really? I thought that was exactly what you were doing. Or were you just goading me, River, to see what I'd do? Dangerous thing, that. Not sure myself."

 

" _Doctor_ ," River whinges, impatient, when his thumb just brushes over her overly sensitive clit, and she's not above begging for him to touch her properly.

 

To stop herself from such begging, River frees one hand from her grip on the counter and drags him closer for a messy, needy kiss as his fingers slip lower to rest at her entrance. When he finally presses two inside her, River jolts and whimpers against his mouth.

 

The Doctor may be working with a new body, but he knows River's intimately, and his fingers curl just so as he starts a hard, fast pace, thumb circling her clit. His hands aren't quite as large as his last regeneration, but he still has long, talented fingers. It always feels somehow elicit, when she sees both versions of him so close together and finds herself comparing everything that is different and yet the same. Only it's worse now because he hasn't quite grown into his twelfth self yet, just as it took time for her to truly find River Song.

 

When the Doctor presses a third finger into her, River gasps, breaking from their messy kisses and biting her lip against a proper moan, her comparisons scattering under the pressure coiling low at her core.

 

"Shush," the Doctor warns, twisting his fingers with every stroke in a way that makes River keen and close her thighs around his hand to drag him closer, deeper.

 

Something cold and metallic scrapes across her thigh.

 

River chokes out a breath, her mind hazy with pleasure, forcing her to fight to hold on to that spark of recognition. "Is that a ring?"

 

The Doctor is smirking when River opens her eyes, and she's not sure exactly when she closed them in the first place. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

 

No, it's definitely a ring. She can feel the metal band and the rough setting digging into her skin. How had she never noticed that before? She's certain his previous reincarnation never wore a ring. "Are you married, Doctor?"

 

That man is far too brilliant with his hands, particularly when he's trying to distract her. "Are you asking?"

 

"Yes," River manages, his thumb pressing harder on her clit in a way that makes the pleasure sparking across her body ignite into roaring flames. She can feel her legs trembling as she floats at the edge of her orgasm.

 

"Yes."

 

River blinks at that, struggling to marshal her thoughts. "Hang on; did you think I was asking you to marry me? Because you're good, sweetie, but you're not that-"

 

He twists his fingers in a way that makes her lose her train of thought entirely and probably would make her propose if she had any breath left to speak with.

 

River digs her fingers into his coat, struggling to keep her balance on the ledge of the sink. She tries to rock her hips into his hand, but there's only so far she can move and did he have to pick such a bloody inconvenient place?

 

"You don't usually fuck me in a public toilet."

 

"Language," the Doctor snaps. He pulls back abruptly, and River is left teetering at the edge, unfulfilled, and with more than a few choice curse words springing to mind.

 

"You're infuriating," River huffs instead, squirming and trying to get the Doctor back where he was.

 

The Doctor is unfazed. This face is hard to read, unpredictable. It's thrilling.

 

"Turn around."

 

River blinks, momentarily baffled by the command, and the Doctor growls in frustration. He moves her before she has a chance, sliding her off the counter and turning her around, bent over, hands gripping the sink.

 

She lifts her eyes to his in the mirror and he is all blazing intensity, meeting her gaze unflinchingly, even as she hears him undoing his trousers. River grins, licking her lips.

 

His fingers grip her hips tightly and then he is burying himself to the hilt in one long, hard stroke that is definitely not compensating for _anything_.

 

Tightening her grasp on the counter, River rocks her hips back to meet his next thrust, pleasure zipping and curling all the way to her toes with his every stroke.

 

"Fuck," the Doctor growls, arching into her.

 

Grinning, River sing-songs, "Language," though it's more than a bit out of breath.

 

"You're a terrible influence," the Doctor retorts, low and breathless.

 

She really has been, River thinks. This regeneration has picked up her mother's accent and her language. Shame he didn't manage her father's patience. And really, not the moment to be thinking about her parents. River bites back that comment, a moan escaping instead. "Oh, shut up and fuck me harder, Doctor."

 

That, at least, he doesn't seem to have any desire to complain about, redoubling his rhythm with a low grunt.

 

One of his hands releases her hips in favor of sliding up her body. He reaches into her top and frees one of her breasts, palming it, his fingers teasing her peaked nipple. He watches her watching him in the mirror as he touches her. The look on his face and the feel of him, god, it's almost enough to send her over the edge right there. River lets her eyes flutter shut with a moan.

 

"Eyes open," he growls, pinching her nipple sharply in reprimand.

 

River shivers as she obeys, meeting his eyes again in the mirror. She frees one hand and reaches back under his coat to dig her nails into his arse, urging him on and relishing the sound he makes in response.

 

The Doctor shifts his stance, rolling his hips against hers just so, and the white-hot pleasure that has been racing through her system ignites all at once.

  
A moan tears its way out of her throat as River shatters around him, her whole body throbbing with waves of undulating bliss.

 

She hears the Doctor make a strangled noise as he thrusts her through it, and River snaps her eyes open to find his in the mirror, her vision still just a bit fuzzy and bright at the edges.

 

The Doctor releases her breast in favor of gripping her chin firmly, holding her gaze on the mirror. They make a sight - him fucking her bent over the sink, her breast heavy and swaying free from her top, his hand around her throat and his movements sharp and frantic behind her. He's starting to come unraveled - sweat beading on his brow and his hair curling up with it. God, she wants to see him come undone.

 

"Fuck, sweetie," River gasps, arching against him, and instead of ebbing, she can feel her orgasm starting to build back up with each deep thrust.

 

The edge of the counter is digging into her stomach and her grip on the sink is starting to chip the stone. The Doctor releases her hip, shifting his weight forward and sliding his arm around her until his fingers find her clit. River jerks at the touch, biting hard on her lip to hold back a scream.

 

The new angle presses him deeper still, and his fingers circling her clit are enough to send River spiraling into her second orgasm, her body shuddering against his as she fights to keep her eyes open.

 

It's worth the effort when the Doctor follows her over the edge, face screwed up and mouth open on a ragged sound that might be her name as he spills inside her with a last, shaky thrust.

 

He collapses over her, and River braces herself to hold both their weight without ending up completely splayed over the sink. Thankfully, the Doctor recovers quickly, straightening and pulling River up with him until she's resting back against his chest even as they are both still fighting to catch their breath.

 

The Doctor rights River's top gently before wrapping his arms around her waist with a contented hum as he presses a kiss to her temple. "River, River, my River."

 

Ridiculous, impossible man. River can't help but grin back as she rests her head against his shoulder, tilted up so that she can look him properly in the eye and never mind the mirror. "Feeling more settled, sweetie?"

 

Where his earlier incarnation would have blushed, this Doctor merely winks, smiling down at her. "Mmm. We've certainly broken this body in."

 

River can't help the bubble of laughter that bursts up at that. The Doctor looks mildly offended and then concerned. River shakes her head at him and explains. "You really just pulled me out of lecture for a quick shag?"

 

"I - no - that's not - oh, shut up!" the Doctor huffs, eyebrows flailing as he tries to settle on an offended, rather than embarrassed, expression.

 

River just laughs again, reaching up to brush her fingers through his new, wiry curls. She'll never get tired of flustering him. "Well then, c'mon old man, take me back to the TARDIS to get tidied up before someone stumbles in here and finds us nearly starkers."

 

"Old!?" He swats at her grumpily before glancing at the door with the clearly horrified and then resigned realization that there's no lock. "And speak for yourself, River Song - I'm fully dressed." The Doctor reluctantly releases River in favor of tugging up his trousers and refastening them before bending to retrieve her discarded clothes.

 

"And whose fault is that?" River wrinkles her nose at him, regarding the proffered clothing with distaste. "I'm not entirely certain I want to put any of that back on since it sat on the floor."

 

The Doctor glances about guiltily. "I'm afraid my coat is a bit too short to offer this go around."

 

River takes her skirt with a scowl, shaking it out and eyeing it critically before carefully slipping it back on. She ignores her knickers with an arched eyebrow, and the Doctor shrugs and pockets them. "Useless boyfriend, you are."

 

The Doctor makes a face, pausing to glower down at her. "I'm not your boyfriend!"

 

Arching one eyebrow, River pretends to consider the matter. "Of course you are. I only let my boyfriend shag me in public places. Unless, of course, you're actually my husband." The Doctor blanches and River grins. Whether it's true or not, it makes for delightful teasing. "In that case, Husband, I'm going to need a very thorough washing up."

 

The Doctor opens his mouth and then snaps it shut again, shoving his hands in his pockets and rocking on his heels like a chastised little boy. He rambles in his effort to change the topic. Some things never change. "Well, there's the UV shower, though that's not exactly pleasant. Really though, your Time Lord genes should protect you from most microbes, though not certain strains of Archaea - learnt that the hard way - never lick statues from the dawn of time - and, oh, that wasn't really what you meant, was it?"

 

And the penny drops. "Bless," River offers, rescuing her gun and holster and shoving them in her bag, since she's taking her clothing right back off as soon as possible. She needs a shower and the Doctor needs a nap, and she has plenty of ideas how to wear him out. River shoulders the bag and turns back to offer the Doctor her hand. "It really wasn't."

 

Ignoring her hand, the Doctor steals her bag to shoulder himself and tucks her into his other side, squeezing her apologetically. "Sorry, dear. Perhaps I am a bit impatient this go around. I just missed you."

 

He sounds so dreadfully serious, as though he's only now realizing his own impatience. But he's also dreadfully sweet, in his blunt, gruff way. Her sweetie. "You're always impatient, sweetie. Though if this is the result, you're welcome to miss me any time you like. Just perhaps somewhere not quite so dirty next time."

 

Something darker flashes across the Doctor's eyes, but then it clears. He snorts. "This from the woman who has shagged me in underground dungeons. In the Middle Ages. Literally in the dirt!"

 

"Ooh," River teases, leading him back into the hallway just as the lectures let out, students starting to spill out around them, several making a mad dash for the loo they've just exited. "Spoilers."


End file.
